The Blacklist
by TidusandYuna09
Summary: Tidus is a street racer having just arrived in Zanarkand. After the first few days of winning races, he is cheated out of his prized BMW M3 GTR. Now, with the help of new friends, he is on the path to getting it back. Along the way there will be potholes, cops, and a pretty girl that throws him a curveball. Set in Spira following the style of Need for Speed: Most Wanted.


**The Blacklist**

 **Chapter 1: Rolling Into Town**

 **(Present Day… Challenging Blacklist Rival #15)** A silver, heavily modified BMW M3 GTR pulled up to the starting line next to a black 2005 Ford Mustang GT with an attractive brunette wearing heels, jeans and a light blue crop top standing between the two cars. A guy wearing jeans, sneakers and a muscle shirt runs up and asks the driver "How's your car running?" then runs off laughing. The driver of the Mustang rolls his window down as the brunette walks up to him and takes his pink slip out of his outstretched hand. She then walks over to the BMW and leans in the window.

"Pink slip Tidus." She requested with a slight look of worry on her face. "Watch out for Seymour, he's dangerous. He'll swap paint if he has to."

In the Mustang, Seymour calls over to Tidus with a cocky smirk as his buddy laughs and walks away from the car. "First I'm gonna take your ride then I'm gonna take your girl. You better be ready." He points at Tidus.

Tidus raises his middle finger at Seymour, Yuna directing his attention back to her as she speaks again. "He's rolling on a lot of power, so let him shift first. He's also running 20 PSI on that supercharger. Be careful."

"Don't worry about me Yuna." Tidus pats the dash of the BMW. "Haven't lost a race yet and we aren't starting now."

Yuna taps the pink slips on the window sill and nods, walking back to her position in front of the two cars and raises her hands. "Ready?" she looks over at both drivers, and then drops her hands quickly. "GO!"

The cars take off; quickly jockeying for position as Tidus listens to Yuna's advice, sliding the BMW behind the Mustang as he and Seymour barrel around the corner. A little further down the road, Tidus glances in the rearview mirror spotting a few police units approaching with lights and sirens blaring. "Just when I thought the race was getting boring" he muttered sarcastically to himself, watching as one police car comes up between them and taps Seymour's Mustang just behind the rear wheel, causing the car to slide but not spin out. Seymour quickly recovers and continues down the street, downshifting as he nears another corner. Tidus also downshifts and presses the brakes, watching as Seymour swings the rear of his car out into the intersection. Tidus takes the inside route to the corner, cutting across the pavement hitting a loose trashcan and sending it flying across the street and into the side of a building. Tidus glances in the mirror to see Seymour gaining ground on the BMW with police hot on their heels. Seymour passed Tidus as Tidus swerved around a car, crossing into oncoming traffic.

Tidus hits a dip in the road, causing the BMW to become momentarily airborne. When the car landed again Tidus swerved slightly, but kept the car steady as he pursued Seymour. Tidus looked down the road and saw the stoplight change from green to yellow, then to red. He swung to the left to dodge a car in the left turn lane as Seymour went right. Tidus gritted his teeth as he and the Mustang shot through the intersection narrowly missing an oncoming car. Tidus glanced in his mirror just in time to see a police cruiser swerve in an attempt to avoid the car, but collided with it and skidded across the intersection.

Seymour piloted his mustang in front of Tidus as they both entered the tunnel with a reduced police force still following them. Tidus took a moment to count the pursuing officers as he rocketed down the right shoulder. "Let's see… one… two… three… four… not bad. I can shake them." He shifted gears and mashed the throttle making the car surge forward as he and Seymour sped the wrong way down an off ramp. They swerved around an innocent motorist as he tried to exit the freeway. He blew his horn and swerved just as Tidus and Seymour rocketed past, causing two police cars to slam into him. The other two officers behind them stopped to render assistance since they couldn't get around the blockade.

Tidus was just barely ahead of Seymour as they entered the freeway and quickly turned off onto an adjacent street and head for the docks. Tidus shifts gears again, pulling ahead of the Mustang as he navigates the curves. He glances at his cell phone sitting in the cup holder as it rings. "Yeah Yuna?" he says as he picks up the phone.

"Tidus, something's wrong with your ride. You left a huge oil slick at the start line. You have to end the race fast…" she said with worry in her voice.

 **Six days ago, rolling into Zanarkand**

Tidus pilots his BMW down the highway, headed towards Zanarkand. He had the windows down, his sunglasses on and the radio playing as he drove. His passenger tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear as the wind defeats the effort. She looks over at him from behind her sunglasses and smiles, stroking his thigh sweetly.

"What do you wanna do when we get to town Calli?" Tidus asked, glancing at his girlfriend.

"Hmmm… I don't know." She replied, tapping her manicured finger on her chin. "What do you want to do Tidus?"

Tidus chuckled and turned the radio down, smirking at Calli. "Heh, I was thinking get drunk and pass out naked on the balcony."

"Hmm… well I do need to do some shopping later stud." She replied with a cheeky wink. "How about we just get to the hotel first and plan from there baby?"

"Sounds good to me, I think we'll be there in a few minutes." Tidus replied as they travel around a curve, the sports stadium coming into view.

"Huh, looks like the bridge will be closed starting next week." Calli commented, looking out her window at a construction notice. "How much longer until we get to the hotel honey? I want to relax by the pool for a while."

Tidus reached over and patted her leg just below her miniskirt. "Just a bit longer Calli, It's on the other side of the stadium." Tidus waited for the light to change then propelled the car forward through the intersection, shifting gears as the engine's RPM's hit the perfect shift points. He glanced over at his girlfriend and smirked to see Calli pressed against the seat from the acceleration. He slowed the car down and moved it into the parking lot, parking it in an empty spot near the entrance.

"I wish you'd let me know when you take off like that." Calli flipped her hair and smirked. "Now you have to buy me a drink tonight." She giggled.

Tidus switched the BMW off and looked at her. "I always buy the drinks." He replied with a laugh as he opened his door and got out. He walked around behind the car and opened the trunk, grabbing the bags as Calli got out and straightened her skirt, tucking her hair behind her ear again. Tidus slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up the two suitcases, walking alongside his girlfriend.

"Room for two please." Tidus told the receptionist upon arriving at the desk. After getting the key he and Calli made their way for their room.

"Ugh what a trip. I thought it was going to take us three days to travel from Luca Ti?" Calli asked as she stretched.

"Well, it normally would have, but I do my best driving at night. Less traffic and I can bump the speed up some. Plus I only stopped to rest when I got tired, so a day and a half isn't too bad." Tidus chuckled as he set the suitcases on the bed.

Calli opened her bag and pulled out a change of clothes, walking towards the bathroom. "I could totally use some retail therapy right about now. I'm going to change and then we'll get going." Calli disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later sporting a blue miniskirt, white tank top, and black heeled sandals. She flipped her hair, showing off her diamond earrings and matching necklace, looking at Tidus with a wink. "Shall we go big boy?" she said with a giggle as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Come on, let's go babe." Tidus replied with a playful smack on her rear.

Calli gave him a playfully shocked look and shook her finger at him. "Maybe tonight stud." She turned and grabbed her purse off of the counter and followed Tidus out to the parking lot, climbing into the BMW and buckling the silver colored five point harness.

Tidus closed her door and walked around, climbing into the drivers seat, buckled his harness and backed the car out of the parking spot and pulled onto the road, heading for the shopping district. After a few minutes of chatting and driving, Tidus dropped Calli off at a clothing store nestled between a park and more stores. She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Tidus smiled and put the car in gear, heading out of the shopping district towards Highway 99, turning south towards the coast. As he drove down the highway he saw a red and grey modified Mazda RX8 in his passenger side mirror, approaching fast. As the car came up on him he admired the car.

 _Hmm… body kit, wheels, carbon fiber hood and wing, two rotor engine with an aftermarket turbo. Looks pretty sweet, but can it perform well too?_ He thought to himself as the car's driver came into view. He did a double take when he saw the driver, an attractive brunette with shoulder length hair, smile at him sweetly. She then took one hand off the wheel, waved at him, then shifted gears and pulled ahead.

 _Oooh, she wants to race._ Tidus thought with a smirk. _It's so on._ Tidus quickly downshifted and pressed the gas, causing the car to accelerate quickly. The Mazda took the right fork around the lighthouse and Tidus, thinking he could get ahead of her, took the left and buried the throttle. He shifted from fourth to fifth, the BMW V8 singing through the exhaust. Tidus rocketed around the lighthouse, swerving in and out of a few cars and, to his excitement, right in behind the RX8. Tidus tailed his new opponent across the bridge, sliding the rear of his car out as they rounded the corner, headed through the boardwalk and towards downtown.

The racers tore though downtown, sliding around corners and swerving around cars. The Mazda slowed down for a red-light and Tidus pulled up beside her. Before he could say anything to her a Zanarkand P.D. marked Chevrolet Corvette screeched to a halt in front of the two. The Mazda suddenly reversed and sped around the cop car. Tidus could hear the exhaust notes as she ripped through the gears making her escape.

 _Great. Just got into town and already in trouble._ Tidus thought bitterly as he took the BMW out of gear and rolled his window down. A middle aged man wearing a red jacket and sunglasses climbed out looking dead at Tidus. A red haired woman in her mid to late twenties stepped out of the passenger side of the Corvette, her hand on her pistol. The male officer pulled his badge out and held it up as he approached Tidus, letting out a long, low whistle.

"Oh man, did you pick the wrong street to run on." He said with a chuckle as he leaned on Tidus' door, taking a look around the race built car. Tidus just sat there staring at him with a scowl. "This… this is a nice car." The officer admired, looking around again. "Gauges, shifter, wheel. Is this all for show or is there something else I should know about?" the officer continued, looking at Tidus.

"I'd like to take a little peek under the hood Auron." Said the female officer, removing her sunglasses and waving a couple of cars sitting behind Tidus through the intersection.

"Good idea Lucil." Auron replied, looking at her before turning his attention back to Tidus. "Let me tell you what's going to happen. We're gonna take your car, tear it apart and see if its street legal." Auron chuckled and continued. "You know, I'd lay odds that it ain't." He turned and looked at Lucil. "Get a wrecker down here."

"Looks like your racing days are over." Lucil said with a smirk as she stepped away and pulled out her phone. Tidus groaned, knowing he was busted.

"Let me tell you a little something, street racing in Zanarkand is finished. I've got a beautiful little surprise that's gonna tear you guys apart from the inside out." He said in a low, gruff voice, enunciating every syllable to drive his point across.

"But… I haven't done anything." Tidus protested.

Auron opened Tidus' door and stepped back. "Doesn't matter. Now get out of the car." He pushed his jacket aside and gripped his pistol to show he wasn't playing.

Just as Tidus reached for his car keys their radios beeped and dispatch placed a call. "Attention Patrol Division, we have units involved in a high speed pursuit of multiple suspects' aggressively evading police custody. All units in the area directed to clear and head up to provide cover."

Lucil glared at Tidus as she moved towards the Corvette and climbed in, picking up the mic to the police radio as Auron hung his head for a second and then slammed the door closed. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." He then straightened up and pulled out his car keys, digging one into the paint on Tidus' door, dragging it towards the front as he walked. Auron stopped and blew the paint chips off his key. "Nice pinstripe." He commented, before climbing into the driver's seat of his patrol vehicle, starting the engine and taking off for the pursuit with his lights and sirens blaring.

"What the hell just happened?" Tidus wondered aloud, not believing his luck. "One minute I'm sure to be going to jail and my M3 torn apart, then next I'm headed off Scott free." He put the car in gear and headed back towards the hotel. As he was driving, his cell phone rang. "Hey Calli, all shopped out?"

"Never baby. I just need a big strong man to carry my bags for me." Calli replied sweetly.

Tidus laughed into the phone. "I'll be there in a few minutes sweetheart." A few minutes later Tidus pulled up to the curb near the store where he dropped Calli off at earlier. She came out carrying a couple of bags and sat them in the back seat, before fixing her skirt and sliding into the passenger seat with a smile. They talked on the way back to the hotel as Tidus parked the car out of sight in the parking garage and locked it. He wrapped an arm around Calli's waist and led her inside and up to their room.

Tidus dropped the bags on the floor at the foot of the king sized bed, pulling his shirt off and unzipping his jeans. "Oh take it off baby" Calli flirted crawling onto the bed grabbing the TV remote, looking at him with her chin resting in one hand a playful smirk on her face.

Tidus chuckled walking towards the bathroom in just boxers

"I'm gonna take a shower babe" He called over his shoulder entering the bathroom leaving the door open a crack, running the shower the whole bathroom soon consumed by steam as he dropped his boxers climbing into the large shower closing the glass door behind him.

Tidus stood under the flowing hot water coming out of the rainfall showerhead his eyes closed as he ran his hands through his hair, when suddenly he felt a pair of soft hands on his back he turned and peered through the steam with a smirk on his lips as the figure of his completely naked girlfriend came into view.

Her auburn hair matted to her head, she slowly slide her hands up his strong chest leaning in kissing him passionately pressing her body against his, he cupped her face momentarily sliding his tongue into her mouth dominantly letting his hands slide slowly down her body his fingers massaging her hot wet skin as they made their way down to her hips signaling a moan from her as she slid one leg up wrapping it around his hip, he responded by suddenly sliding his hands under her butt lifting her up shoving her firmly into the shower wall making her gasp into his mouth she quickly locked her legs around his hips as he thrusts into her forcefully causing her to break their kiss throwing her head back moaning as he starts his primal pace mercilessly pounding into her, her wet back slapping against the cool smooth shower wall as he digs his nails under her thighs she clings to him her arms around his broad shoulders.

Tidus looked up at her, her eyes were closed she was biting her lip moaning with every thrust her breasts bouncing, seeing this made him speed up as he felt them both nearing the edge, their moans and chants of each others names barely drowned out by the rushing water. Soon he felt his senses about to explode as he slammed into her a few more times he let out an animalistic loud groan as she screamed his name.

They remained in place for a few minutes her limp body draped over his as they both panted. He turned the water off carrying her into the bedroom.


End file.
